This research is generally a continuing investigation of the disease complex represented by various combinations of hiatal hernia, gastroesophageal reflux and its complications reflux esophagitis, esophageal stricture, and diffuse esophageal spasm. For the study outlined here, further investigation of valvuloplasty in the treatment of reflux of various procedures used in the treatment of stricture, and of sophisticated methods for the diagnosis of esophageal disease are proposed. Certain of these projects are in various stages of completion.